Geography of Hugesan
Cromwych Forest Cromwych was once the home of the Morrim Priests, and their main temple was located here. It is still there now, ruined and overgrown, as are the remnants of many Morrim villages. The forest these days is rumoured to be home to many witches and sorceresses, who live within the ruins. This may be true, but the Order of Dral also have a temple here. In addition, the Cult of the Moon have been spotted within its eaves. Lassan Forest This city hides the remains of an ancient Morrim city and, reputedly, vast amounts of treasure. Because of this, the coniferous forest is often filled with adventurers and archaeologists, trying to discover the vast wealth. Krishkan Morrim from the north often visit too, looking for signs of their ancestry. Few people return, however- according to tales, the forest is dominated by Leaf-Demons, who don't take kindly to people trespassing within their domain. Penbrugh Marsh This vast marsh is home to a wide variety of plant-life and animals. The marsh was once the location of a great battle between the Mizanians and the Ardanians , and travellers have reported seeing the corpses of 'undead' soldiers beneath the water, trying to pull them into their watery graves. A great monument to the battle has been built at Keramir. The marsh is also home to both Troglodytes and Gratar - the former who live in the mountains and the latter in the marsh itself. Small in number, these creatures rarely trouble their Mannish neighbours (unless they sense an opportunity)- they prefer to fight amongst themselves, warring over petty strips of land and the occasional snack. The Ered Haran This small mountain range, and the Harni hills, mark the southernmost expanse of the Ered Duna, and the border between Larmonia and the more-civilized parts of Hugesan. For most people, the mountains mark the end of the realm, and few travel into the swamplands, save traders. The mountains are home to a small colony of Dwarves, originally from Twisted-Fell . Charlton Fields These fields are filled with farms, and are the main source of food and grazing for the Hugesians. Where not farmed, the gross grows tall and thick, and hawthorns and mulberry line the numerous streams. People living in the Fields are rarely aware of the border tensions to the south. Isle of Gods Once, this island was the centre of Parzifan religion, and the high temple was visited by people as far away as Ost-Firir and Caras Hindi. During the wars of Succession, the Temple was burned, and the priests made the island off-limits. Since that time it has become part of Ardadain , and the True Faith have built a large temple here. They offer sanctuary to all those who seek it, though few ships travel here. A shrine was built after the founding of Parzifica, to thank the Gods, and it now serves as a pilgrimage site for all the Tolton religions. Larmonia Larmonia is the remnant of the duchy of Metria, which has since been conquered by the Mizanians. Although strictly within the confines of Hugesan, it is officially a 'no-mans' land, marking the disputed border between Mizania and Ardadain. Hundreds of fortresses and towers have been constructed here, and the Mizanians occasionally launch small offences here. The land is off-limits to all except soldiers, and those with passes. The Larmi River This wide river flows through the heart of Larmonia. It has been blockaded in the south with a high steel gate and towers, in case of Mizanian incursions- yet there is little fear, as typically Mizanians shun ships. The Penia River The Penia river serves as a small shipping lane from the marsh villages to Miremoth. In winter the river swells, becoming wider, but it is navigable year-round. It is also an important fishing and hunting ground, and many wading birds find their way into villager's ovens. The Charl River The Charl River marks the eastern border of Hugesan, and is an important trade and transport route for Hugesan, Stimdor and The March . It is wide, and slow-flowing, and large cargo-boats and barges are often seen floating north and south. Like the Larmi, it has been blockaded at the south. The Crom River The Crom serves as a small shipping route for the few Bizari Dwarves who make their home in the Ered Duna. It is also fished by the few Priests of Dral who make their home in the forest. The Brunto River Like the Charl, the Brunto is a wide river. However it is rarely travelled, as only small villages line its banks. The Brunto valley is heavily forested, and, despite its beauty, it is unsuitable for farming. The Morrim Road The Morrim Road continues from Krishkan , and heads south to Shropmont, before crossing the river into Stimdor. Here it is wide and well- paved, and merchants and soldiers alike are often seen. Realmsend Walk This road hugs the coastal line of Ardadain, and continues north all the way to Artrelor. It is well-built and maintained, and frequently crosses wide coastal canyons on high stone bridges. It is one of the busiest roads in Ardadain, connecting the numerous ports, and caravans frequently travel its route. Category:Ardadain Category:Geography Category:Hugesan